


Reverse harem x male reader

by Hyu8io



Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime, movies - Freeform, tv, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyu8io/pseuds/Hyu8io
Summary: This was your fate, to be ignored by everyone who was in your life. Of course, this was because you were a side character and not the protagonist. What will happen when you’re suddenly the protagonist? But be warned, something is wrong with the love interests.
Relationships: a lot of them - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Reverse harem x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at the text below for more information.

1\. The relationships will be healthy, if you don't like healthy relationships and are going to complain, I won't care.

2\. Anyone who is not 18 is now 18, the characters older than 18 are now 18. (If the characters are teachers, they are younger or older than their canon age.)

3\. This does include teacher + student relationships.

4\. Things get gay af at times, mostly because they don't say “no homo.”


End file.
